


Until the End

by Rmiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>突然进入发情期的吧唧，一发简短的abo肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

Steve回到家中时，被满屋子飘着的浓重牛奶香吓了一跳。

这并不是说他不熟悉Bucky身上的信息素，自从Bucky和他住到一起之后他们也经常亲昵的蹭在一起，像曾经一样共享一张沙发，一张床。但是他从来没有在Bucky的身上闻到过这么浓郁的信息素味道。Steve摇着脑袋想着Bucky也许把整个冰箱里的牛奶都倒在了地上。

事实上，牛奶还是完好的呆在冰箱里。而几乎快成为整栋楼信息素漩涡中心的Bucky把整个人窝进沙发里，表情有些焦躁地反复舔咬着嘴唇。当他看见Steve走进来，之前飘忽不安的眼神瞬间像有了光了一样，猛地站起来想蹭进Steve的怀里，Steve一瞬间没有站稳让两人扑通一下倒在冰冷的地板上。

“Bucky？”

Bucky使劲地在Steve的怀里蹭了蹭，脸颊埋进Steve的颈窝里，用力吸着气，想要将Steve身上清新温柔的气息吸进肺里，来缓解身体内烧灼的火焰。Steve的身体很暖和，但是比起现在正发着烧的自己还是要低的多了，Steve身上传来的感觉实在太好，Bucky恨不得把自己整个人都贴上去。

“好难受……”

Steve反射性地搂上Bucky的腰，温热的手掌抚上Bucky的后背来回轻轻抚摸着让他的身体不那么的紧绷僵硬。

“Bucky，你发情了？”

Steve很快镇定下来，两手搂紧Bucky，让他分开腿跨骑在自己身上，受到满屋子几近失控的omega信息素的影响，Steve即使是四倍的自制力也有些觉得难受。

“我不知道……”

Bucky身上熟悉的香味每一秒都在挑战他的理智，尤其是现在Bucky还在他怀里乱拱。Steve觉得自己快失去理智了。

“你进入了发情期，Bucky。”

Steve虽然也搞不清之前信息素一直平稳甚至有些低的Bucky今天为什么会突然开始发情，Bruce说也许是一直反复冰冻和实验的原因使得Bucky从回来之后这么久一直没有任何发情的反应。所以很多的omega为了应付各种情况发生的抑制剂他们根本没有在公寓里准备，因为他们压根就没有考虑到会遇上这种突发状况。

发生的这一切实在是太快了，Steve也来不及拉着每个人的领子问Bucky到底出了什么事。

“Steve，”被欲火搅得一团糟的脑子糊里糊涂地转着，几乎快忘光自己是个omega的Bucky隐隐约约地想起了什么，湿润的双眼看着胸口正在一起一伏的Steve，“帮我……Steve……”

“我……Bucky……我不能……”Steve的眼角有些发红，眼睛里带着些血丝，他想着自己不能就这么突然的把Bucky……

“Stevie……Stevie……“ 紧绷的手掌抵在Steve的胸前打断了他的话语，Bucky无法克制地晃动着臀部摩擦着Steve大腿上粗糙的布料。Bucky轻声呢喃着，被咬的湿润红肿的嘴唇颤抖地靠近Steve，缓缓地贴在Steve的唇角边，滚烫灼热的呼吸喷洒在alpha的脸颊上，”我记得以前……再一次标记我吧……Steve……“

邀请的话语在Steve脑子里炸开，Bucky身上令人垂涎的牛奶味溢满了他的鼻尖，他想着也许这就是一切的开关了。

Steve 咬住Bucky红肿湿润的嘴唇，手臂搂紧Bucky的腰，把他整个人都压倒在地板上，手掌托起臀部将它抬高。Bucky难耐的嘤咛一声，有些晕乎地承受着Steve的进攻，alpha身上散发出来的气息比任何时候都要有侵略性。Bucky呜咽着，热情的将大腿分得更开。Steve隔着底裤抚摸着omega饱满的臀肉轮廓，Bucky被欲望浸透的双眼委屈地看着Steve，嘴唇张阖着发出模糊的呻吟，后穴渗出的体液几乎浸湿透了棉质的布料，Steve挑开他的内裤，露出omega已经湿透的小穴。

Bucky红着脸看着Steve的眼神像被定住一样盯着自己的下方，觉得有些羞耻的抬起手臂想遮住自己的脸。omega可爱的举动引起Steve内心一阵微笑，宽大的手掌包裹住Bucky已经硬热湿滑的性器轻轻揉搓着。

“嗯……“Bucky想咬紧嘴唇，但是一丝快慰的呻吟还是不由得泄露了出来，硬得发痛的前端被磨蹭的不断渗出泊泊的前液，Bucky抽着气，本能地挺起腰， 大腿有些撑不住快感的发软，酥麻感从脊柱蔓延向全身。这太舒服了，Bucky摇晃着脑袋，空虚的后穴不停张阖着，越来越多的透明液体从小穴里涌出。

“都湿透了，Bucky，“Steve放开Bucky硬挺的性器，手指顺着臀缝滑向下方湿透的小洞。Steve一把扯开松垮地吊在Bucky腿上的内裤，看着omega暴露在空气中的柔软圆滑的臀线泛出些微微的粉红，alpha只觉得口舌发紧，他用力深深的吸了口气，“好香，Buck，你看起来美味极了。“

Steve试着用两根手指一点一点的插进Bucky的小穴，甬道内湿热的内壁立即绞紧了入侵者饥渴的蠕动着。Bucky皱着眉喘息，不习惯异物的甬道本能的开始收缩起来。Steve的手指旋转着角度向深处探索，Bucky几乎无法抑制的呻吟出声，眼眶瞬间被刺激的泛红一片，当Steve把手指加到第三根，开始在甬道内抽插进出时，Bucky尖叫的夹紧双腿，一阵热流顺着Steve的指缝喷涌出来。

Steve抽出手指，分开Bucky还在微微打着颤的双腿，勃起泛着水光的性器下，红肿的肉穴还在一张一合，艳红的褶皱向外翻出，大量透明的体液流出来，顺着臀部淌下去，连地板都被打湿了。第一次高潮过后的Bucky觉得自己的身体更加烫了，体内近乎翻腾的欲望仍然烧灼着他的理智，被汗水浸湿的脸透着欲望的绯红。Steve的喉咙猛地发紧，70年前的布鲁克林，在炉火烧的旺盛的房间内，Bucky就像现在这样，温顺的躺在他的身下，在火光的映照下，湿透的额发贴合在脸上，微张的嘴唇呈现出这样艳丽的鲜红。

Steve觉得自己的忍耐到了极限。失而复得的幸福感充斥在他心中，让他几乎连一刻都等不了，灼热硬涨的阴茎抵在穴口，借着湿漉漉的液体润滑，直直地插入Bucky火热湿滑的甬道，一下子把omega的肉穴深深的填满。

“嗯……啊……Steve……”Bucky仰起头，一下子被到最深几乎让他难受的张开嘴抽着气。还没有给他多余的适应机会，Steve两手扣住他的腰窝，将阴茎抽出又用力地顶了进去。“唔……啊！”Bucky终于忍不住哭了出来，突然遇上发情期的身体本来就敏感到了极点，alpha又深又狠的捣弄让他只能抽噎着哀求，“太深了……Steve……慢点……啊啊……”

又粗又大的肉棒挤进火热湿滑的肠壁用力地顶撞进出着，带出的肠液四溅在两人交合的部位，Steve抱紧Bucky，嘴唇贴住omega红润的唇瓣卖力地吮吸舔咬。Bucky右手紧紧地揽着身上的alpha，金属手臂陷进冰冷的地板。“Bucky……”Steve伸出手，掌心抚上Bucky的左手，手指嵌进对方的指缝，omega的表情立刻开始有些局促不安了，而Steve只是微笑着，不断地将安抚的亲吻落在Bucky潮红的脸庞上，“你是我的……Bucky，没事了……”Bucky哽咽着，Alpha充满保护欲的气息包围着他，这让他感觉到全然的安心。

“Steve……Steve……我是你的”

硕大的前端摩擦着满是蜜汁的甬道，狠狠地碾磨顶弄着omega的敏感点。酸胀的快感像电流一般流经全身，Bucky带着哭腔尖叫出声，肌肉猛地抽搐起来，后穴紧紧绞住Steve粗大的肉棒，颤抖着流出一阵阵热潮，前方挺立的阴茎也在两人肉体的摩擦中射了出来，溅的到处都是。

“放松……Bucky，”Steve俯下头，低喘着气，嘴唇贴在Bucky的颈间，轻轻的舔舐细咬着omega的腺体，“让我标记你，Buck……”

Steve的唇瓣温柔地摩挲着泛着粉红的颈侧，Bucky哑着嗓子，从喉咙里挤出些断断续续的呻吟，他的脑子还处在高潮后战栗的快感带来的一片空白中，模模糊糊地听不清Steve的低声呢喃。但是属于omega的本能还是让Bucky反射性地迎向了身上的人，Bucky胡乱点着头，双腿不自觉地夹紧了alpha的腰。

“进、进来……标记我……Steve……”

Steve单手搂着Bucky把他抱起来坐在自己的身上，另一只手掰开他的臀瓣，将硬热的阴茎更深地的插了进去。直立的姿势让Steve几乎顶到了肠壁的最深处。已经被操开的甬道骤然缩紧，Bucky咬紧牙齿闷哼出痛楚的抽泣声，潮红汗湿的背脊拉成一道漂亮的曲线，臀部跟随阴茎的操动而不断摇晃颤抖，刚刚释放过的性器也颤巍巍地半硬起来。

Bucky先前已经高潮了两次，甬道里满满都是分泌出来的黏腻湿滑的体液，柔嫩的肠壁热情地包裹着alpha的肉棒吸吮吞吐。Steve托起Bucky的臀肉，又用力地往下按去，硬热粗壮的阴茎用力地顶撞着穴口的最深处。

“嗯……啊……太深了……”

Bucky哽咽着，手指紧紧地扒在Steve的肩膀上，强烈的快感不断击打着他，半硬的性器抵在两人摩擦的肉体间摇摇晃晃，湿滑的前端随着腰部的扭动渗出的晶亮前液喷溅的到处都是。

临近高潮时，Steve又用力地把Bucky压在地板上，抬起胯部狠命地挺动，硕大的阴茎头部迅速肿胀成结卡在omega的穴口， Steve低吼着在高潮时咬上了Bucky的脖颈注入了自己的信息素，一股一股的白浊深深地填满了omega的小穴深处。成结带来的巨大痛感和快感让Bucky也颤抖地哭叫着再一次攀上高潮，一小股稀薄的精液从挺立的性器中喷出，溅落在自己猛烈起伏的小腹上。

 

身体内的火热渐渐平息下来，但是散发出来的信息素依旧浓烈，alpha的阴茎此时还半硬着卡在穴口。Bucky慢慢地缓过神来，刚才强烈的高潮几乎有一瞬间让他失掉了意识，彻底软下来的身子被Steve捞起来牢牢地抱在身上。Steve贴近Bucky，笑着吻住Bucky还在细细呻吟的嘴唇温柔地吮吸啃咬……

“Steve……”

“嗯？”

“好舒服……还要……”

“嗯。”


End file.
